


The Drozdov Incident

by ImperfectSilence



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ain't ever no happy ever after, F/F, Light on canon characters, OC centric, Playing with the world, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectSilence/pseuds/ImperfectSilence
Summary: When you can't trust the academies to keep you safe, when something is hunting your best friend, when the world itself is spinning and nothing makes sense you run. You run far and fast and never look back.But other people have ideas, have plans, have motives, and no matter what you do you can never escape who you are or what you represent.Fact: Amelia Drozdov was kidnapped by her best friend and guardian trainee Adeline Beaumont.Fact: The council pushed to not pursue them until the investigation was completed.Fact: They voted to guide them toward the rogue Alchemist Sydney Sage and her husband, the exile Adrian Ivashkov.Lie: This was a good idea.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The Incitement

**Adeline: Remember all those plans we made when we first became friends?**

**Amelia: The ones we revised every freakin’ year?**

**Adeline: Yeah. Plan 34A**

**Amelia: The one where one of us is a secret royal to a small nation and we must assume the throne?**

**Adeline: No, the one where we’re in trouble and need to escape as soon as possible**

**Amelia: what’s going one Adey?**

**Adeline: I don’t even have time to explain why I don’t have time to explain. Just be ready.**

**Adeline: I’ll be outside your window in three min**

**Adeline: 1 min**

**Adeline: Here**

Adeline screeched to a halt by the window to the dorms and started knocking on the closed pane.

“Ames! We have to go!” she hissed, trying to be quiet but still demanding.

“Just have to grab my toothbrush!” Amelia called back, sliding open the window as she swirled past. Adeline pulled the backpack through the window and shoved it down in the footwell. Amelia reappeared the moment Adeline sat back up.

“Quickly, get in!” She hissed, rolling forward a few feet so that Ames could drop into the bed of the truck.

‘What’s back here?’ Amelia asked, ducking around the large object strapped in.

“You’ll find out.” Adeline replied, throwing the truck into gear again and spinning the ties on the slick grass.

“Where’d you get the truck?”

“Stole it from the grounds crew. They had the keys in it and everything.” Adeline answers, cutting across a patch of grass to hop a curb onto an access road.

“Why?”

“You were in trouble.”

“Adey...”

“Look, I promised to protect you, and I will. When I saw the heads marching to your room, I figured something was up. They wouldn’t tell me anything—like they didn’t recognize me. Kept telling me that ‘everything is fine’. And to ‘Go to your room, there will be an announcement in the morning.’ That doesn’t sit well with me, so I’m breaking you out.”

“Adey, they’re going to throw you in prison! Or execute you! I can’t let you throw your life away on a hunch!”

“Mia.” Adeline braked hard and killed the lights. “I swore to you that I would keep you safe. It’s my job to give everything for you. If this turns out to be nothing, then I’ll take my lumps. I’ll deserve them. But, everything in me says that something is wrong. Every part of my instincts is screaming to get you away from here. You’re my best friend, I’m going to keep you safe. Even if it costs me everything, you’re worth it.” When Amelia sat there stunned, and had no words forthcoming, Adeline started moving once again.

“So,what’s the plan?” Mia asks quietly.

“I’m drawing everyone to the other side of campus, and then we’re getting past the gates.”

“The locked every night gates? The ones reinforced and blessed and guarded?”

“yep. Should be fun.” Adeline smiles.

At that moment, the campus floodlights all flashed on. Sirens started blaring and a guardian burst out of a door in front of them. Adeline swore and swerved around him, the truck fishtailing on the gravel.

“That was close.” She remarked.

““MISS BOWDEN, SURRENDER MISS DROZDOV AND WE WON’T HURT YOU. I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ATTACKED THE HEADMISTRESS AND THE HEAD GUARDIANS BUT TURN YOURSELF IN AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED.”

“You attacked Rosen and Jacobs? And you’re alive?” Mia shouts, whirling in her seat.

“I beat them too. Plus, headmistress Balisic. That’s why I’m certain there’s something going on.”

More guardians started appearing, none of them willing to start shooting, but many of them had no fear of trying to jump on the truck or stand in the way of the escaping girls.

“They’re going to catch us!” Mia yelps as guardian bounces off the hood of the truck. Adeline swings the rear wide to throw off another one who had grabbed onto the bumper.

“We’re almost to the gates!” Adeline promises. She guns the engine and jerks the wheel from left to right, rocking the truck and making all the attached guardians fly off. They crested the hill started the descent.

“Grab the begs and hold on tight, this isn’t going to be fun, but it’ll get us out of here.”

“Adey...” Mia warned.

At the sight of another set of headlights coming from the side, Adeline mashed the gas and popped the truck into high gear.

‘Adey, that’s the guardhouse. The one they reinforced to prevent people from going through.”

The guard in the hut bolted the door and backed up, trusting the building.

“Adey!” Mia shouted, as the other girl downshifted at the last moment, engine whining and shaking. She spun the wheel and swung the truck around, spinning a full 180 degrees and aligning the tailgate perfectly with the pilings.

Or at least, it would have been perfect had the other vehicle not rammed them. Adeline turned to face her friend and saw the headlights through the windshield. The car hit the front corner of the truck, shoving it sideways over the metal pilings. The truck veered and titled, crashing down on the driver’s side window and skidding from the gate.

Muddled and blurry, the world came back to Adeline slowly. Everything swam in shadows and flickering lights, the loudspeaker from the school still blaring but far away. The guard in the gatehouse looked horrified but was trapped in by the corner of the Toyota that had hit them. The driver of the Toyota, whoever they were, was draped over the steering wheel, either out of dead. Adeline couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Mia!” She screamed as she remembered her friend suddenly, the fear and worry cutting through her fog. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring how everything was swaying and stumbled to the twisted wreck of the truck, praying it wouldn’t explode and that her friend was alright. Mia was alive, caught upside down in her seatbelt like a fly in a spiderweb. Adey fumbled for her knife but couldn’t find it. She risked a glance at the school and saw figures moving from the buildings. She swore, grabbing a piece of something jagged and cutting Amelia loose. She hoisted the girl on her shoulder and only found one of their bags. She lifted it onto her other shoulder and looked for the last piece of their escape plan.

It was tilted and a few feet away, having broken loose when they crashed. She tugged the rest of the sheet off the motorcycle and gently laid Amelia on it.

At sudden pounding and shouting she turned to see the guard in the house beating his fist on the window.

“If you take her, they’re going to track you down and kill you!” he screamed.

“If I don’t, they might kill us both here! Unless that is standard retrieval protocol?” She shouts back, pointing at the crashed car on the gate.

“Please! Don’t go, its not safe!” He begs.

“Safer than she would be here. I swore an oath.” Adeline responds, mounting the bike. “Don’t try to follow us. I will protect her.”


	2. The Report

**The Drozdov Incident**

Incident ended **Sept 11 at 22:37 PM**

Parties involved were the entire leadership council of the academy and the guardian corps stationed there

Subsection A

Parties Involved **: Head Guardian Jacobs and Head Guardian Rosen, Headmistress Basilic, Guardian trainee Adeline Bowden**

Report: At approximately 21:43 guardian trainee Adeline Bowden approached, attacked, and disabled head guardians Jacobs and Rosen as well as Headmistress Balisic. Guardian trainee Bowden should not have been capable of defeating any of the individuals in question, much less the three of them in concert. Trainee Bowden proceeded to steal a truck from the grounds department and a staff motorcycle. She captured Ms. Drozdov and absconded with her, culminating in a chase throughout campus ending in incident subsection B.

Subsection B

Parties Involved: **Guardian trainee Adeline Bowden, Student Amelia Drozdov, Dorm Matron Ruth Mathers, Guardian Harold Harding**

Report:

_*Guardian Harold Harding is the only individual cognizant of the events and answerable, so the report is from his point of view._

I saw the girls come over the hill in a maintenance truck, and locked down the gates and guardhouse as per procedure. About 30 feet from the gate, they spun the truck around and attempted to drive the bed of the pickup over the steel barrier, providing a way to offload the motorcycle past the detainment measures and escape on it. Almost immediately after they impacted the gate, Dorm Matron Mathers rammed the truck with her personal vehicle. The force pushed the truck over the barriers and rolled it on its side. Trainee Bowden was thrown clear of the truck, while Miss Drozdov was trapped inside. Dorm matron mathers was unconscious in her car, which was pinning the door to the guard house closed. I watched trainee Bowden recover from her impact and retrieve Ms. Drozdov from the wreckage. I shouted at trainee Bowden to stop, and she did for a moment. She answered that she considered her duties to be in effect, that she had sworn her oath already, and that miss Drozdov was not safe at the academy. After I protested, she pointed out the destruction dorm matron Mathers had caused and left, warning me that anyone following them would be dealt with like a threat. Under consideration of her words, as well as the actions I had witnessed taken, I decided to not catalog their direction of escape. Dorm Matron Mathers has not driven her vehicle in four years to my knowledge, and this was certainly not the procedure to apprehending rogue guardians.

Subsection C ( **Classified)**

Parties Involved: **Head Guardian Jacobs and Head Guardian Rosen, Headmistress Basilic, Dorm Matron Mathers?**

Report: None of the individuals mentioned recall their whereabouts nor actions during the events of the main report. While extenuating circumstances exist, namely the fact that all of them sustained head trauma from either trainee Bowden or the main gate, it is suspicious that none of them recall anything. None of the individuals have reported cases of memory loss after the incident, nor any other markers of brain damage.

Closing remarks:

The incident holds many untenable facts in it that make it hard to accept. Why were the head Guardians and Headmistress Basilic going to see Miss drozdov? Why did Dorm Matron Mathers feel necessary to pursue the fleeing girls, when she had not done so before for other incidents? Why did maintenance leave the keys to their truck in the vehicle? The same with regards to the motorcycle stolen. How had no one caught the security hole that was the truck bed height with regards to the gate? Moreover, why was the incident not reported to the local law enforcement? Nor passed on to the greater society until the morning after? The committee has too many questions to close the case.

While extremely unlikely, it is possible that trainee Bowden was correct in taking Miss Drozdov and fleeing the campus.

Far more likely is that trainee Bowden snapped and in a bout of paranoia kidnapped miss Drozdov. The hypothesis still leaves one big question, what set miss Bowden off?

If we accept that it was the intervention of the head guardians and the headmistress, that leads to a secondary question, why were they going to see Miss Drozdov?

Actions taken:

Missing persons report filed for both girls in question, separately

Medium priority team assembled to track and recover the girls

Counseling and questioning of the individuals involved in the incident

Security reform with regards to grounds and materials


	3. The Mistake/Salvation

The night was in full swing, at some local college party. Or high school send off. Something like that. Whatever it was, there were a hell of a lot of balloons and logos. And booze. Now, neither of them wanted to get drunk, they couldn’t really afford to. But shit happens. Between the beer pong shots and the other games, plus the bottle of champagne they split, well, neither of them was completely sober.

“Mia! One more shot and you win!” their team cheered, urging on the girl currently straddling Ade’s sides, clutched like a limpet to her back. She wasn’t sure exactly when Amelia had ended up on her back, but it had started a four-game win streak, so she couldn’t really complain.

“One..Two..Thre- Whoops! Three” Amelia shouted in Adeline’s ear, almost slipping off before tossing the ball. The ping pong ball flew through the air and rimmed around the last cup, before sloshing down into the warm beer. “we won!” She said, throwing her arms up and almost falling off again.

“Mia, can you tell me something?” Adeline asked.

“Sure!” the girl says.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Like, a looooooooot.” She said, leaning back and nearly causing the duo to fall over. Thank the lord for dhampir strength.

“We’re going home soon, okay? Can you do me a favor and only drink water until we leave?”

“If I have to.” Mia pouts, “spoilsport.”

“Yeah, I’m no fun. But you’ll thank me tomorrow morning.” Adeline replies, fondness soothing her words.

“Hey, if you two need to crash somewhere there’s an empty room here.” The host (Tom?) said, overhearing part of our conversation.”

“That’s alright. I’m pretty sober. I can get her home.” Ade shoots back, wary of staying anywhere She hasn’t surveilled.

“Offer is open if you need it. How long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been friends for what..”

“Almost ten years, silly.” Mia chimes in, poking Adeline’s nose. “Boop.”

“Boop.” Adleine shoots back, tapping between her eyes. (which cross watching the finger.)

“No, I mean together, together.” He says, smiling at their antics.

“Oh. OH. Uh, we um, we aren’t actually, we, no, we’re not together together.” Adeline stammers out, attention split between answering and making sure Amelia doesn’t overbalance them reaching for the chandelier.

“Huh. Could have fooled me.” He says, nodding. He then catches sight of the grasping Ameilia and winces. “Maybe outside? So, she doesn’t try to pull anything down?”

“Good idea. I’m sorry about-“

“It’s all cool. Tom’s sister is like that. She likes to climb up high and gets pretty curious when tipsy. Though, she’s slightly past tipsy.”

“You’re telling me.” Adeline grunts, having to twist and catch the girl before she cracks her head on the floor. “Hey Mia? How does outside sound?”

“To the great outdoors!” She declares, pointing forward like she is commanding troops into battle.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ade smiles, mock marching to the doors to the backyard. The house the party is at is a small one, just two stories with a patio and a few trees in the back. She dodges the grill and manages not to trip over the body passed out on the steps.

“Adeline! Fireflies!” Mia says, pointing at the twinkling bugs by the trees.

“Strange, they’d normally have been done hours ago. Fireflies aren’t the type to stay out all night.” The host (Sam?) said.

“Maybe they just heard about the party?” She offers.

“Maybe. It is still pretty warm for late September too.” He added.

Something crashed inside and he smiled and ran off to see what had happened. It was still pretty warm, but to a normal human, well, they’d be better with some sort of heat. The girls were fine, but the yard was nearly deserted. Only a few people braved sitting in the dark, huddled together or passed out like the one on the steps.

Amelia had Adeline chase fireflies for a bit before abruptly announcing that she was going to braid hair. (It actually went more along the lines of “You! Let me braid your hair!”) When Ade went to let her down, she protested, demanding that the more sober girl keep her up high so that she could work. So, Amelia was propped up.

After three girls and one guy who had been dragged into this, (Or compelled- they really couldn’t tell with how much she had drunk.) Mia finally was ready to leave.

“Hey, thanks for the awesome party.” Adeline says to the host as they gather their things.

“Thank you for showing up. Without you two, I don’t know how well it would have gone. Probably would have devolved into TV and beers. If you’re in the area next time, feel free to drop by.”

“Awesome. Well, see you another time then.” She says, resting a hand on Mia’s shoulder to get her moving. She was crashing from the high, getting sluggish and tired. Adeline got her out of the door and debated calling an uber, but it wasn’t worth the time or money. They were only a few streets over.

Mia made it about halfway home before she quietly asked Adeline if she could carry her again. Adeline, exhausted, was tempted to say no, but Mia looked truly worn out and miserable. Ade sighed and tucked their clutches together, before heaving the small girl up and letting her get herself situated before moving again.They were significantly slower than before, but there wasn’t exactly a rush. A couple people gave them strange looks, but Adeline’s glare silenced any words.

_Nothing to see here, just a friend helping her roommate home after a party._ She thought to herself as they waited for a crosswalk.

Finally, they made it to the apartment. Adeline got them both inside and the door locked, gently lying Amelia on the couch. She would be fine in the morning. She was almost at the door to her bedroom when the light caught Amelia’s face. Suddenly it clicked, the lethargy, the untethered feeling, the dazes and quietness. When was the last time she fed? Adeline rolled back through the days in her head. It hadn’t been this week, nor the weekend, shit, had it really been 9 days? She had to be starving! The dhampir pulled up her phone contacts, running through who she knew that could help. Sure, she could order takeout or buy her a bag of blood, but neither was a solution. Both would draw far too much attention. She didn’t have the time to fabricate something like the famous Woodstock screen.

(Woodstock had been a genius ploy for a group of rogue moroi- pretend to be developing a new drug and offer it to humans, but make sure they’re completely in the dark. Have the moroi feed- and as long as no one ever sees, they just assume it’s a new technique for injection. The Venom high certainly pushes for them to brush any weirdness aside. And it they chase after that high again, well, you have a feeder in the making.)

She had to do something drastic.

“Hey, hey sweetie, I need you to wake up for a few.” Adeline shook Amy’s shoulder gently. She groaned and tried to pull away, but the back of the couch had her trapped.

“Adeline? What is it?” She moaned.

“Sweetie, when were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“When’s the last time you fed?”

“Um…. A while.” She admitted slowly, shaking her head. “You were keeping everything together after we had to run, I wasn’t going to push! I thought, well, I thought I’d be alright.”

“Mia! My job it to take care of you. I’m so sorry I forgot about making sure you had blood, but you have to tell me!”

“Not. *yawn* cause trouble.” She mewled pathetically.

“Amelia Drozdov.” Adeline snapped. “You sit up right now and you listen to me. I care about you a lot. You will never be trouble or a burden. It’s my duty to help you, but it’s so much more than that. I want to help you, however I can. Mia, I-“ She runs a hand though her hair, tugging it out of the careful braids. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She admits quietly.

“Ade.” Mia says softly, tugging her friend into a close hug. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“Always.” Adeline murmurs through the blanket.

“Great. Now, I’m going to sleep and we’ll figure this out in the morning, okay?” She says sleepily, wrapping the blanket around her friend and trying to pull her down on the couch.

“No, we have to do something tonight!” Adeline says, scrambling. “Moroi survive up to two weeks without feeding, but its dangerous to go more than a week. Mia, you’re at day 9. Tomorrow is day 10. We have to get you blood.”

“But, there are no feeders.” She says confused.

Adeline bites her lip and looks away, letting out a long shuddering sigh. She slowly tugs her hair away from her neck and turns her head. “Do it.”

“Ade, no! I’m not going to bite you! I- its wrong! They’ll call you- you’ll be a blood who- No! I won’t!” Mia protests.

“Mia, we don’t have a choice. I trust you, and I know you trust me. We have to do this, it’s the only way.” Adeline says, swallowing loudly. Mia won’t ever admit that her eyes are locked on the vein, which pulses as the guardian in training swallows. Unbidden, her mouth starts salivating, preparing for the bite.

“Adeli- Ade.” Mia gasps, tearing her eyes form the other girl’s neck. “Adeline. What he asked, back at the party.”

“What he asked? Which-“

“How long we had been together. You told him the truth, why? It would have been easier to explain if we-”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Now, bite me already damnit!” Adeline says sharply, her pulse kicking up a notch, sending the vein in her neck jumping.

“What if I wanted you to lie.” Mia says quietly, so quietly, she fears her friend won’t hear it.

“You want to have this talk now?” Adeline yelps, half amused and half terrified.

“I won’t bite you until we settle it.” Mia says, sitting back and fighting every urge to lean forward and sink her teeth into Adeline, to get that warm blood. The rich, satisfying, hot-

The lips on hers break her concentration, the shock of teen hormones proving strong enough to pull her mind away from feeding for just a moment. She’s kissing back without even realizing it, gently pushing and tasting the soft lips on hers.

Adeline pulls away just a hair. “Will you bite me now?” she huffs. Amelia can literally feel the blood pulsing in the other girls’ cheeks, can feel the heartbeat thumpthumpthumping away like a team of jackhammers. Mia bends forward a little and connects their lips again, tugging on the lower one for a moment. When the tang of blood swirls in her mouth as Ade cuts her lip on Mia’s fangs it takes everything in her not to bite immediately. She very carefully breaks the kiss and peppers her way across Ade’s jaw to her neck. She’s pressing lightly a trail of dimpled flecked red across her jaw and down to the pulse point. It takes everything in her not to sink her teeth down immediately, but instead kisses and suck on the pulse, bruising her friend.

Her valiant resolves shatters like thin ice when Adeline lets out a deep throaty moan of pleasure. With a quick twist, Mia’s fangs are hooked into Adeline, and she’s lapping blood out.

Adeline can’t feel anything. The kisses were searing, sending her heart into overdrive as she flushed. She was kissing a girl, and not just any girl, Mia Drozdov. Her moroi. Her girl. She was kissing Mia, her charge, her girl. And Mia was kissing back. When Mia latched onto her neck, Ade braced for the prick of pain, but all that came was a wet suck, a shock that sent a flush of heat throughout her body. Adeline’s mind was already bathed in good feelings when she accidentally let out the moan that had been building since the first kiss. She didn’t even feel the prick of the fangs, just the ecstasy of the venom.

It was. It was indescribable. Nothing compared to it. The closest approximation was- was like a warm hug after a long day, wrapped in a blanket because it was storming, and the feeling of lighting in the air, the shock of freefall wrapped into the sense of being loved, smothered by the most addictive rapturous joy, dunked into a hammock in the breeze with no responsibilities.

It was pure fire in her veins, burning out useless things like self and mortality, fears and responsibilities. It was an ocean she was dipped into, a sense of purpose and care and gentle love and just belonging. It was like home. The greatest comfort, joy, and thrill she had ever experienced.

Mia gave one last lick, sitting back to see the damage. Adeline had one hell of a bruise, but, judging by the glassed look in her eyes, she didn’t feel any of it.

“Ade? Adeline?” Mia asked softly, the fog and haze clearing out and lucidity sweeping in. “Ade. You in there?”

“I- you- heh I- wow- whoa- Mia.” Adeline managed to breathe out, giggles shaking her.

“Ade?” Mia said again, smiling at the stupor.

“Mia. Mia. Miaaaaaaa. Mia. My Mia. Mi” Ade was out. She hiccupped and nested into Mia.

“You’re having fun, hm?” Mia teases.

“Mia. Mi. Mia. Amel-*hic* lia. Ames. Mi” Ade can only stutter, utterly gone from the high,

“Let’s get you to bed.” Amelia says, tugging her guardian up off the couch and staggering under the weight. Adeline was heavy! But, as she realized, her face growing hot as they stumbled to one of their rooms and she really gets a sense for her friend, it’s all muscle. Adeline is fiiiiiiit. And hot.

“Why do you have to be so hot and so out of it?” Amelia complained, somehow pushing Adeline onto the bed. “Doing anything now would be taking advantage of you.”

“My mia.”

“Yes, you are. Now, sleep. You’re higher than a kite, silly. Sweet dreams.” Mia turns to walk away, but a hand shoots out and catches her hand, fingers entwining.

“Stay?”

“For you? I will. But you have to promise me you won’t be mad in the morning. You promise?”

‘’mise.”

“Okay.” Mia lays down next to her friend, who wastes no time curling up against her.

“My mia.” Adeline announces, tossing an arm over Amelia. “Mine.”

“Yes, yes. Sleep now.” She says, patting Adeline’s arm.The girl does, dropping from cloud nine to deep sleep in-between breaths. Amelia is tired too, but she’s also keyed up. From the blood, from the reaction, from the party.

_Wait, did I really hang upside down on Adeline’s back for an hour?_

_And I didn’t feel her ass? Amelia, Priorities!_


End file.
